


My Soul to Take

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e15 DeadAlive, One Shot, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-29
Updated: 2004-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Scully's first night alone after Mulder's funeral.





	My Soul to Take

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

My Soul to Take

## My Soul to Take

### by dtg

> This is a 155-word missing scene from DeadAlive that I wrote a long time ago and just rediscovered when I was tidying up my website. You can find it here: <http://home.earthlink.net/~dgoggans/mysoultotake.html>
> 
> ~deb   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to dtg


End file.
